Bring Me To Life
by aurla0
Summary: Ok, my first songfic, this is about Sesshoumaru and Kagura. I'd advise you to listen to the actual song, its really awesome.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, although I wish I owned Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

Bring Me To Life

Sesshoumaru walked through the bodies of the fallen youkai. He strode calmly to the last standing enemy, Kagura. Looking into her fearful red eyes, he spoke.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes for your name." She complied quickly, slowness was always punished by Naraku, and she did not wish to add to her large collection of injuries by failing to do something she should have already known. "This Sesshoumaru is no weakling. Tell your master to send stronger forces next time." All this was said with no hint of pride. It was simply what he knew to be true. But there seemed no reason for him to have wanted her name.

He looked her over, and Kagura trembled under the force of his gaze. When he finally looked her in the eyes again, she somehow managed to tear her eyes away and leap upon her feather. She looked back compulsively, to see him staring her way. Even after she flew far out of sight she could still feel his eyes on her.

**How can you see, **

**Into my eyes,**

**Like open doors…**

Kagura shivered. She couldn't stop thinking about that silver-haired, golden eyed dog youkai, and the way his eyes had burned into her back. The grace with which he dispatched the youkai she had sent into battle against him…

She shook her head. It did no good to think about such things as beauty. Not when Naraku held her heart prisoner. Things like feelings had no place in her world.

**Leading you down, **

**Into my core,**

**Where I've become so numb…**

Naraku threw her down on the floor, and she lay there motionless as he kicked her repeatedly.

"You stupid bitch. You can't even defeat one weakling youkai!" He kicked her again, breaking her rib, and she accidentally flinched. He smirked cruelly. "Oh, did that hurt?" he kicked her again in that same spot. Kagura just lay there. He would get bored of having no reaction out of her, and leave. He always did. When he finally left, she didn't move.

Without a soul…

No one could help her. No one cared. She had a sudden vision of the silver haired youkai, and wondered what the hell it was doing there. She didn't even know him, anyways… But she wished that it could be… that she could be saved…

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home…**

Sesshoumaru couldn't take his mind off the red eyed demoness, Kagura, that he'd left alive as a messenger to Naraku. He kept on thinking about the way she had trembled under his gaze, like a rabbit caught in the eyes of a snake. Her glossy black hair, wide red eyes…

The fading purple of bruises on her white skin. He was sure that there were bruises all over her body, and for some reason that gave him a flash of white-hot anger. Who had dared to touch what was Sesshoumaru's! It was not good. He was losing to his carefully concealed emotions. What had she done to him?

**Wake me up,**

**Wake me up inside,**

**Can't wake up,**

**Wake me up inside,**

Kagura was sent out again after the golden-eyed demon the next day, although Naraku knew that she could not have healed her injuries. It gave him pleasure to see her pain.

Of course, Sesshoumaru defeated all the weaklings easily. Kagura couldn't do anything about it. When he turned to her, he attacked with a cold heart, not knowing of the events of the previous day. She tried to escape through the air, but he came after her. Kagura managed to fend off his attacks for a time with her fan, but when he hit her where her ribs were broken, she gasped, and holding her side, fainted. The last thing she heard as she fell through the air was his voice… "KAGURA!"

**Save me,**

**Call my name and save me from the dark,**

Sesshoumaru cursed internally. How was he supposed to know that she had broken ribs? As he flew through the air with her in his arms, he realized that he was panicking over an enemy wind demoness.

"Damn it, what have you done to me!"

**Wake me up,**

**Bid my blood to run,**

**Can't wake up,**

**Before I come undone,**

Kagura woke up inside a cave. The silver haired dog demon was in there too, along with a small toad-like creature.

"JAKEN! DON'T CALL HER THAT!" He roared. The small toad-person mumbled something along the lines of, "Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru."

_Sesshoumaru… _she thought sleepily. _Beautiful… What? Why am I thinking like this?_

_Because it's true. _Said a voice inside her head.

_Whatever. Go away._ She thought.

_All right…_

The voice melted away, and Kagura went back to sleep.

**Save me,  
Save me from the nothing I've become…**

The next day she woke up in the field where the battle had taken place.

Just a dream… she thought sadly. A very good dream at that.

She hopped onto her feather, and flew to Naraku's palace, where she knew punishment awaited her.

Naraku laughed sadistically as he threw Kagura's limp form into the middle of the river.

"That's what you get for running away, you stupid whore."

Beaten until she couldn't move, Kagura was pulled downriver with the current. Unable to keep her head above the water, she nearly drowned until she was pulled out of the river.

"Kagura!" She looked at the youkai holding her. "Sesshoumaru." She breathed. Even that tiny motion hurt her. She blacked out.

**Now that I know,**

**What I'm without,**

**You can't just leave me…**

Sesshoumaru looked on with dawning horror at Kagura's body. In his arms, she looked like a broken child. He flew at full speed to the cavern, where he laid her down tenderly. He removed her clothes, and wrapped her in a blanket. Then he went off to steal some clothes from the nearest village.

When he came back, she was awake, but was not moving. She glanced at him coming through the entrance, before turning back to stare blankly at the ceiling. Sesshoumaru dumped the clothes beside her, and sat down, hoping that she would say something.

They sat there for a long time before Sesshoumaru said he was going out to look for food. As he was going out, he heard a small voice say,

"Stay." He looked back. Kagura was watching him, her eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave me alone!" she cried. He made his way back to her, and held her as she cried for the first time.

**Breathe,**

**Into me,**

**And make me real,**

**Bring me to life.**

She finally fell asleep in his arms, and he gently laid her down on the blanket. He kissed her forehead, and got up.

"Sweet dreams, Kagura."

**Wake me up,**

**Wake me up inside,**

**Can't wake up,**

**Wake me up inside,**

When she opened her eyes, he was beside her. He appeared to not have noticed her eyes opening. She reached out with one hand and tugged on his kimono.

"Sesshoumaru." She breathed.

**Save me,**

**Call my name and save me from the dark,**

He turned to her, his eyes anxious.

"What is it? Do your injuries hurt? Are you okay?"

He mentally cursed. He was acting like some love-struck fool over one wind witch. This was so very unlike him… Where was his control?

**Wake me up,**

**Bid my blood to run,**

"No, I'm fine. I was just…" Kagura didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know why she had alerted him to her awakened state. She just… had.

She felt like she was coming apart at the seams. What was wrong with her?

**I can't wake up,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me,  
Save me from the nothing I've become,**

Sesshoumaru stared at her expectantly. What was she going to say? He didn't know why, but he got the feeling that it would change his life.

**I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside,**

**Bring me to life,**

Kagura hesitated. She couldn't say it. If your heart is made of ice, how could you love? It was impossible. It didn't, couldn't make sense.

**Frozen inside,**

**Without your touch,  
Without your love,**

She remembered when they first met. A battlefield of corpses. She had trembled violently under his gaze. They had been the only ones alive within a hundred miles.

**Darling,**

**Only you,**

**Are the life among the dead,**

Sesshoumaru waited for a long time before he too became lost in his memories. He internally gasped. How had he not known what was happening to him? The answer was obvious. Except how could it be?

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,**

Kagura was lost in thought. How long had she been a slave for Naraku? She had never met anyone. Never had a relationship. How was she to know?

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything,**

Both of them were changing. One knew it, the other did not. The change was unmistakable. But it had no way to express itself except through the ones experiencing it. And if they denied it…

**Without a thought,**

**Without a voice,**

**Without a soul,**

Suddenly Kagura choked. She started violently coughing, and blood came out of her mouth. Sesshoumaru stared in horror. Why was he so affected by her? Why did her pain hurt like it was his own?

**  
Don't let me die here,  
There must be something more,  
Bring me to life,**

He held her as she shook and trembled. He was not a doctor. What could he do? How could he save her, his, his…

Love.

She had to wake up! She had to keep on breathing! Otherwise he did not know what he would do.

**Wake me up,  
Wake me up inside,  
I can't wake up,  
Wake me up inside,**

"Kagura." He growled, and from somewhere dark inside of her, she heard. "Don't you dare die!" He crushed his lips to hers.

**Save me,  
Call my name and save me from the dark,**

She responded violently, kissing him back with tremendous force. When they broke the kiss, she was panting heavily. Sesshoumaru… well, he looked slightly rumpled.

"You're alive." He breathed.

"Of course I am, silly." She smiled up at him. "Who would die if they had someone like this waiting for them?"

**Wake me up,  
Bid my blood to run,  
I can't wake up,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me,  
Save me from the nothing I've become,**

Sesshoumaru, for the first time in his life, had a reason. A reason for existing, a reason to fight, a reason to live.

**I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside,**

She pulled him in for another kiss.

**Bring me to life.**

He checked her pulse. Yes, she was definitely alive.

**Bring Me To Life is by Evanescence.**


End file.
